The Herobrine Games
by PrincessLyoka
Summary: The Herobrine Games were made to keep peace between Herobrine and the City of Ways. The 89th Herobrine Games have begun and the 10 Chosen were picked. They all want to live, but Herobrine's hunger for torture and death will prevent that.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The city counsel and the mayor gathered in the mayor's office. The mayor was seated at his desk and the counsel was gathered around a table. A chair at the opposite end of the mayor's desk was empty. They all waited for him to come.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning striking in front of the vacant chair. Replacing the lightning stood Herobrine. He kicked away the chair. The gathered people quickly put on their anti-Herobrine Glasses, which makes them able to look at him without being blinded by Herobrine's pupiless glare. Then the meeting that would decide the future of the City of Ways began, but at first the mayor and counsel didn't know it.

"Why have you ordered us here in the midst of our war?" the mayor asked meanly.

Herobrine glared at him. The mayor began to rub his head. One of the counsel members put his hand it the line of eye. "You've promised not to hurt any of us, remember?" he asked.

"I remember everything," Herobrine said, his voice deep, booming, and rare to be heard. "This 'war' you've called it, its getting boring. I know you can't suffer any longer or I'll wipe out the entire population of your city in a few days. You don't know how much I want to do that, but I've decided not to." Herobrine walked around the table, putting fear into everyone's minds.

"What do you want to do?" asked another counsel member, his voice shaking.

"I'll leave you alone but I want to be entertained," Herobrine said.

"We have comedians, theater-" began another counsel member.

"I don't want _that_ kind of entertainment," Herobrine growled "I want my kind of entertainment. Seeing people suffer."

"We aren't going to let you torture our people," the mayor said "You're already doing that."

"Not like this 'war'. I've decided to start a game. Let's call it the 'Herobrine Games.' You send 10 people from 10 to 20 years old to fight me in a specific area you can choose. They cannot kill me but I can kill them. This occurs once every month for a day. The surviving gets to live. I will leave at least one person alive, just for you. Plus, everything must be televised to the world."

"No, thats a silly idea," the mayor said, his face getting red and he pounded on his desk "I'm not going to let children suffer for yourself. Especially not once every month!"

"Every two months for two days," Herobrine said "That or this war continues. If my Games go on then I'll leave your city in peace. Your city is the City of the Ways and this is a way for peace. You do want the hundred thousands of your people kept alive, do you?"

The mayor and the counsel leaned in and discussed. After a while, everyone relaxed, but still looked tense and worried. One person had a red face. That was the mayor.

"We agree," the mayor said "But not every two months or month. On the beginning of a winter and summer solstice and goes on for a week. You _have_ to keep at least one person alive. We can prepare our people until they're chosen and even after they are. We will call them, The Chosen. They will be given necessary equipment and be trained for a week before we begin your vicious Games."

"Thank you for your consideration," Herobrine said. Two pieces of paper appeared in his hands. He tossed them to the mayor. "Sign here and keep it safe. If it is destroyed, I will destroy you. This is our agreement."

The mayor looked at the paper. Slowly, he pulled out a red pen and uncapped it. And then, he signed his name. He looked ashamed. He never looked happy again after he signed it. No one had ever forgiven him for what he did.

Herobrine smiled. Without a word, lightning struck and he vanish.

The First Herobrine Games happened at the summer solstice. Herobrine went easy and kept 5 alive. Those 5 were hardly the same afterwards from the terror they went through. The Second, 2 were alive and the Third had only 1 survivor who later vanished. It was rumored that he was going to a new place to calm himself after all he went through.

The Herobrine Games went on for many years. Even the old mayor and all the counsel members but one were all dead when the 89th Herobrine Games began.

* * *

_So, the Herobrine Games, something thats been bugging me for a bit. I only have the prologue written because I want to focus more on my other stories. I might post the first "official" chapter once I've written it. Sorry that this story won't get updated as often as the others. _

_And I hope my cover photo doesn't scare you._

_For people hanging on this long and reread the prologue, I changed 49 to 89. _


	2. The Chosen

**Chapter One - The Chosen **

_**Sammy's POV**_

My mother yelled in my face. I secretly call her a witch. She acts like one. Evil, mean, terrorist like. She once destroyed my room because I failed a school project, which wasn't my fault but my partner's, and forced me to clean it up. My dad can't stop any of this abuse because he left us. Its just me and my mother

Me, Sammy Pentruse, is not a bad person at all. I have straight As except for a C plus in Reading because of that project. I have black glasses that perfectly fit my face. My skin is as pale as sand and my hair as dark as night. I'm very small for a 12-year-old boy, so I'll always be the smallest kid in my grade. I'm not only Nerd but Midget as well. After all the violence and bullying in my life, I found a way to drone out all things and ignore it all. I know who I am inside, not how people interpret me as on the outside.

Once I got dressed in my father's old black tux, I stared out the window of my apartment. My mother was yelling from the kitchen, but I droned it out. I took in the beauty of the City of Ways and then my eyes fell on Passage Square. A bunch of men were carrying things on the announcement stage: the reaping table, the reaping ball, and the reaping chairs. I thought of myself with 3 entries in the reaping ball. Against the thousands of other eligible kids, I won't get picked for the Games. Never. I've decided that once I've saved the supplies and money I'll run away and begin a new life. I want to be in the hills.

I'm one of those people who won't say his name. I'm one of the people who say _he_ or _him_ or _his_ instead of saying his real name. I believe, like many others, that saying his name will bring misfortune. I'm already unlucky enough.

My mother burst into the door and whacks the back of my head.

_**Dawnlyn's POV**_

I can see a boy's mother whack her son several times and still beats him as he falls over from the window in my room.

I wish I could move my room out of this apartment so the first thing I see in the morning over Passage Square is not the boy who gets abused by his mother. I don't really know his name. Everyone calls him Nerd or Midget in school. I wish I could stop it, but I don't want to be next on the name-calling list and be known as Helper of Midgets, maybe even Nerd Protector.

Besides, my 10-year-old sister Naudia doesn't need to know about the dangers in the world. Like Herobrine and his evil Games for example. My parents tried hiding that from me and failed once Naudia Anet was born and I had to go to public school when I was 4. Naudia goes to the public school too and she always came home happy and cheery. I still think its an act since she rocks at theater, aka she is a great actor.

I dressed in a white dress and woke up my sister. She beamed and asked, "Want to go out into the hills today?"

I shook my head. Then her smile faded. She knew what today is. Naudia began to wimpier.

"Don't cry," I said softly and ran my tanned hand through Naudia's long chocolatey hair. We were both alike in appearance. Some would say we were twins but I'm the taller one. We are close to being totally different in personalities however. Naudia acts more childish. Babyish. She can be more scared than I am because of today. But today is her first time being eligible for the Herobrine Games.

"You're only in there once, Naudia," I reassured "And I have 5 entires. Against thousands of others, we will both have long lives to live and won't be shorten by Herobrine's-"

Naudia squealed, quickly grabbed some clothes to wear, and ran out the room to change in the bathroom. She's one of those who believe saying Herobrine's name is bad luck.

I'm not.

_**Jacob's POV**_

Lae Louse, or should I say future Lae Hart, ran right up to me and jumped right into me. I stumbled back until I caught my footing and hugged. Then we sat down closely next to each other.

Every morning the two of us meet out in the hills and watch the skies. It may be obvious that Lae is my girlfriend and we love each other so much that we'll get married. When we leave school, I'll propose during graduation, she'll accept, and we'll waste no time waiting for a wedding. Its already planned two years ahead. A week after graduation. We just don't have a ring yet. The ring Lae wants is very expensive and we've been saving up for a while now.

Lae's emerald eyes faced my gray ones. Her perfectly long blonde hair swayed around her face. I want our children to have her hair, not my ashen colored hair.

"The reaping is in a few hours," I asked "You want to do something else?"

"I have an idea," Lae said. She swung herself at me and we kissed. Then she backed up. "Trainings?"

After a few Herobrine Games have passed, the mayor opened up a training centre by Access Square, which by our part of the hills is not far. Not everyone goes there however, not because of cost but its free, but because they doubt they'll be picked in their entire lifetime against so many people.

"Sure," I said. I tried to hide my uneasiness. When Lae picks up a sword, she looks threatening and scary. But I want her to be ready. Even though I completely doubt Lae would get picked for the Herobrine Games, I want her to be ready if she ever does. So should I, but I'm more a malaise kind of person.

We stood up with our arms linked and walked down the hills into the City of Ways.

_**Reen's POV**_

Already in my reaping clothes of a golden top and dark blue jeans, I walked out my apartment building on Dell street. I always walk around the city twice after breakfast and hang out with my friends in Passage Square.

I only did it once this time and found myself alone, watching as some people set up the reaping. They just finished the ropes. One side, the closet side to the stage, is where eligible kids stand and wait while behind it people not eligible stand. Passage Square is the biggest place to hold most of the population. Its recommended for the people eligible to come to the square so it'd be easier to muster them. Some watch on TV or by the balcony's that come off from the apartments.

My friend Joshua ran up, his face red. Probably because he is wearing a full black, brand new tuxedo.

"Yo, buddy," he said and slapped my back. He slaps so hard you always stumble.

"Hey Joshua," I answered once I regained my footing.

"Excited?"

"No, I'm nervous."

"Bummer. The reaping begins in what, an hour?"

I checked my watch. I always wear one. "A half hour, really. At noon."

"We should check in." Joshua pointed to the occupied tables. Its where we check in. Then we stand in the roped off area, waiting.

Once we walked up, I recognized Lilliana Thag. She's the only person I know who has short orange hair streaked with a cyan blue color. She just got her fingerprint and walked into the roped off area. Joshua's eyes followed her.

"You'll never get a 15-year-old, Joshua," I teased.

He slapped me.

_**Joe's POV**_

My eyes followed Jacob and Lae as the instructor herded us out the training center and down the Passage Square. Lae is suppose to be _mine_! Instead she fell for that football guy of a Jacob. Rumor is that they're going to get married in 2 years. I want to break it up and persuade Lae to love me.

But she never notices me. And I'll have been graduated when the couple enters the final year in school. Unless I can get the job as teacher's assistant, I'll be lost for hope.

How could Lae not lift her nose to me? I may be 19 and full of muscle and have been training to be picked since 10- unlike Jacob- but my light brown shaggy hair is "yucky" and my eyes don't glimmer like Jacob's does. My skin is scarred from training accidents and Jacob's skin is a flawless as peacefulness.

What's peacefulness anyway in this world? The Herobrine Games are a torture machine.

I trudged behind the girl in the back. Besides, Lae Hart sounds better than Lae Gravidel. Yes, my name is Joe Gravidel. Its a stupid and abnormal name, so laugh.

_**Christos's POV**_

"Hello everyone," Mayor Vayz said proudly, even though he is disappointed by the previous mayor's decisions to begin the Games "Today is the 49th Herobrine Games reaping-"

Some people shrieked. I was surrounded by them, but not one of them. I yelled, "Herobrine's name is _NOT_ unlucky!"

I got punched in the stomach by the guy in front of me in the midst of more screeching that made my ears bleed.

"Well," the mayor said and calmed down everyone "Everyone is in. Except, you know, _him_, who usually shows up for the reapings. Anyways-"

"Let's just get this started and over with!" I yelled and some others came in.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the mayor. The boy in front of me put two fingers together and made a line across his lips. I could tell just by looking at him he was from the poor side of the city.

"Well, I have to tell the story of why we have the Herobrine Games," the mayor said over the shrieks. He turned to the city counsel members behind him, 7 men and 3 women, who nodded. "We should all know about the terrible war between the City of Ways and _him_, and how merely 50 years ago we were on the verge of dying to him. Our old Mayor Ewolsen made a deal with Herobrine to bring peace-"

"Anything but peace!" yelled a person. I recognized the voice as Joe Gravidel, one of the many stalkers of Lae Louse. He also doesn't believe in peace. Some people joined him.

"Can you all be quiet or I'll just tell the people in the front row to be our Chosen!" the mayor yelled. The crowd of possible Chosens shuffled by the front, as if afraid to be picked by the mayor's short temper.

"Okay," the mayor began "We must choose 10 people called Chosens between 10 to 20 years old to fight Herobrine, to give him entertainment so he doesn't find entertainment in destroying us. It begins every solstice, and the summer solstice is next week, beginning the 45th summer solstice Herobrine Games aka the 89th Herobrine Games."

There was some clapping, then silence.

_**Markelly's POV**_

"Now we will pick our Chosen," the mayor said, his proud voice went glum. At least he doesn't pick who dies in Herobrine's hands. Each counsel member picks one slip from the reaping ball and reads out the full name, age, and gender to the whole city and that person steps foreword.

As counsel member Yakkit Hammelyeton replaced the mayor on stage, my older sister, Ollia, gripped my shoulder.

Yakkit dipped her hand into the giant glass ball full of papers. I held my breath, hoping none of my 4 slips or my sister's 7 slips would get pulled out. More likely there will be people I don't recognize because I got to the poorer schools and there isn't a lot of people in the poorer school.

Yakkit pulled out a slip and read aloud in the microphone, "Jacob Hart, 18-year-old male."

I heard a girl screech then begin sobbing loudly. Everyone turned and watched. A tall, somewhat muscular guy pried his hand out from a just a little bit shorter girl who appeared to love him very much. He whispered something into the girl's ear, but she didn't stop crying as the tall boy mounted the stage, his face emotionless.

_**Lae's POV**_

The moment Yakkit called Jacob's name, I cried. I clutched him, hoping to never let go. My future husband will die!

Jacob leaned down and whispered, "I'll do my best to survive. Herobrine always leaves at least one alive." Then pulled my hands from his arm. I cried even more and watched him mount the stage. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. It was Joe. I usually avoid him, but I let him. His hand was so soft and strong, like a frozen pillow. He didn't stop my tears though.

_**Naudia's POV**_

After the girl's cries became quieter, Yakkit was replaced by Freddie Swicky. As his hand entered the bowl, I crossed my fingers and toes while holding onto my sister's hand.

Freddie pulled out a slip then read aloud, "Dawnlyn Anet, 14-year-old female."

My eyes froze on Freddie. He called out, "Anyone here know Dawnlyn Anet?" I was frozen in place.

"Dawnlyn's right here!" someone said and pointed at my dear sister. Her arm slipped out my grasp. I still stayed frozen. I could not believe it.

"Dawnlyn, no!" I cried and ran after her. As usual people made a path for the Chosen to go through. I grabbed Dawnlyn, no I jumped on her. Dawnlyn nearly fell over. I slid off her back. Dawnlyn faced me and our eyes met. Her eyes were swelled with tears, like mine, and filled with fear. She hugged me, unable to say anything, and walked to the stage. The crowd came in on me once Dawnlyn mounted the stage and stood next to Jacob.

Those around me tried comforting me. But my eyes stayed on Dawnlyn.

Rebew Qutuze replaced Freddie. She reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out a name. She read out the name aloud.

_**Lilliana's POV**_

My eyes kept going back and forth between Dawnlyn's little sister and Lae Louse. I ignored the next name being called by Rebew, which her name is a stupid name. It wasn't going to be me anyway. Never in a million years-

"Anyone know who Lilliana Thag is?" Rebew called out, interrupting my thoughts.

As kids moved out my way, I kept my glare on Rebew. Rebew motioned me to come. Her brown eyes was smiling.

Once I stood next to her, I slapped Rebew and yelled, "What is your problem? Calling a sweet 15-year-old girl to fight Herobrine is so stupid! Pick another name! Pick a different name besides mine you-"

After I said that last word, Rebew pushed me in line next to Dawnlyn. Me and Dawnlyn glared at each other. She's the idiot girl while I'm the missy. We never got along. Well, we did, until the 4th year…

_**Jacob's POV**_

I looked at Lilliana. She was too busy glaring at Dawnlyn.

It had to be the witch. She could probably talk popular girl nonsense to Herobrine until he just runs away with bleeding ears and never bother us. Or she could talk nonsense until Herobrine blows her up, which would be nice.

The annoying brat that likes me. No, wrong word, _adores_ me so much she stalks me in the hallway. So many girls do so but Lilliana Thag, the brat, sticks out with that bright orange hair and cyan blue streaks. She's the most annoying kid ever. I don't know how her parents live with her.

Andro Drill takes Rebew's place and pulls out a slip. Then he reads it to himself, he turns to Dawnlyn, then back the crowd. His face didn't look too happy.

"Naudia Anet. 10-year-old female."

Dawnlyn seemed to die inside by the 100 percent change in her appearance. I could see Naudia in the crowd, weaving her way in and out through to the exit until guards catch her. They carrying a cry and thrashing Naudia to the stage and plop her down next to Lilliana.

Dawnlyn and Naudia hug each other and never let go. I saw a couple holding onto each other and sobbing in the background. It must be the Anets.

_**Reen's POV**_

I should be used to the crying and Chosens trying to escape, but this was to much. A teenage couple being separated, two sisters being picked, and the brat hitting the counsel member who picked her, like anything of the such that didn't happen before.

Joshua whispered into my ear, "Now I'll never get to tell Lilliana I love her."

I chuckled.

Finnley Excer took the front and dipped his hand into the reaping ball. Me and Joshua watched closely. Finnley took out his hand and said, "Lae Louse. 18-year-old female."

The girl who had cried when Jacob was called ran to the stage, knocking people out her way, and kissed Jacob's face. She was crying more than ever.

Finnley backed away from the scene and Willa Trings took his place. She snatched a slip and read, "Reen Navel-"

"I KNOW WHO I AM, DON'T SAY ANYMORE!" I yelled in fear and anger. I stomped to the stage and made Willa fall to her bum my flipping her legs from the ground. She crawled away as I took my place next to Lilliana. I was sure my face was red. I could see cameras looking at me. I yelled, "DON'T MAKE ANY COMMENTS ABOUT MY FACE!"

"We know your face is redder than tomatoes," Lilliana said sharply "So comments aren't necessary."

I growled at her. I announced, "Someone has a crush on you Lilliana Thag!"

I could see Joshua slapping his forehead. Lilliana put her arms to her side, keeping them from destroying my face with slapping.

_**Joe's POV**_

I ignored the boy's name that was called. I was still looking at Lae, crying into Jacob's chest.

I've seen Lae in the training centre with a sword. She is really good. But thats all she is good at. Herobrine would kill her, maybe even Jacob.

I wanted no marriage or physical relationship between them, but not like this! And I won't get Lae either! If Lae and Jacob are both going to die, they would marry in heaven. That way, I'd be unable to stop them. Plus, they'll be together forever while I smolder down here and watch Herobrine slay kids.

If only volunteering was allowed! But because at first no one dared to volunteer for places, volunteering was against the rules. You have to be Chosen when the counsel members pull your name out. Unless you die on the spot, someone else can take your place. If volunteering was allowed, I so would! I would try to keep Lae alive. We'd both make it home, then I'd convince her to love me and then _I_ would be the one to marry her after graduation!

"Joe Gravidel. 19-year-old male."

I beamed. My hopes answered! I didn't even notice who called my name, but thank you! I proudly walked up to the stage. I had to stand next to the boy who was called before me. His golden shirt gleamed like my hope.

I am so going to marry Lae Louse!

_**Markelly's POV**_

When Joe mounted the stage proudly, I thought he was crazy. Who would _want_ to fight Herobrine, whom would more likely kill you?

Ollia whispered in my ear, "I think he's crazy, to be happily mounting the stage. Does he really know what may happen to him?"

I giggled. Then I heard counsel member Tric Elefica announce a name. "Mar…kelly? Thersome, 13-year-old male."

Some people were laughing. Why do adults always mispronounce my name? Its _Mark_-kelly, not what Tric just said. Whenever someone mispronounces my name that way, people get confused. Is it a boy or a girl? Is that really name?

Ollia wouldn't let go of my shoulder. I wanted to run up that stage and yell the correct pronunciation.

Guards pried off Ollia's hand and lead me to the stage. Before I took in line, I yelled, "My name is pronounced _Mark_-kelly, thank you very much!"

They were still laughing. By the way I'm dressed, the ripped faded blue jeans with holes and the large baggy faded red shirt, people know I'm from the poorer side of the city. Whats more, they've made the stereotype that we always lie and we have such terrible personalities. No one will believe me.

I stood next to Joe. The girl named Lilliana with the weird orange hair yelled, "Are you really Markelly?"

I nodded. "You pronounced my name correctly, thank you," I answered. I tried being polite.

"I rather just call you Kelly because it seems you're a girl under all those man clothes."

My faced turn red. I knew punching would happen. My mother taught me to stuff my fists into my pockets then ruin my room later. But I will never see my room again, actually I will to say goodbye. But not in a couple weeks I'll never see it again. Compare the population of the poorer side to the other side of the city, we have less kids to sacrifice than they do. Whenever any of us picked, we hardly come back. Only about 8 or 9 of them survived throughout all these years. People say its because we can't afford training or we are so weak from the all the things we don't have.

"I think you're an ugly under those clothes," I replied.

"You-" Lilliana said.

_**Sammy's POV**_

I rubbed my black eye, then felt my mother whack the back of my head. Since I was ten, she'd always make me stand in the back so she can reach me.

Hendrik Ulvo put his hand into the reaping ball and read the slip in his hand. "Sammy Pentruse. 12-year-old male."

I felt mother whack my head again. She yelled at me, "How could you get yourself picked for the Herobrine Games!?"

"Its not my fault, mother!" I yelled back "Its Hendrik's! Whack his head instead of mine!"

I got a harder whacking. Finally guards separated me from mother and guided me onstage. I stood next to Markelly, who was taking slow and deep breaths to make his face look no longer like a tomato. I copied him, trying to stay calm. I tried droning out everything, but instead I caught visions of him murdering me in the more horrific ways. I snapped out of it and watched as the last counsel member, Xenos Actuallie, took the final name.

_**Christos's POV**_

"Christos Excel."

My hands went into fist. How… how. It was all that crossed my mind. Not angry or sad ones, just dull and slow, "How… how…"

Nothing like the real Christos Excel. No, that one fainted right there. There was another side of my that surfaced for a little while until the real side of me woke up.

Guards came to me. They were about to grab my arms when I saw white eyes in the crowd. Everyone began screaming in terror. Panic everywhere. The white eyes approached me and my eyes didn't look away from them.

Herobrine smiled. "A statue," he said "I like."

He grabbed my arm and walked me to the stage. It felt icy hot. The nine other Chosen were all frozen in fear.

Herobrine smiled. He put me in line and re-organized the Chosens in the order they were reaped.

"All perfect," he said. I recalled times when he wouldn't want a person and he'd kill them on the spot so a counsel member would pick another. Not this time. Herobrine liked us all. He wanted to kill us all.

Herobrine looked at the crowd and yelled, "All be silenced!"

Everyone who hadn't fled quickly got still and orderly. I was shaking.

Herobrine smiled. "All perfect," he said and vanished in lightning. Always in lightning, no matter what the weather is.

The mayor got to the podium and said, "Our Chosens. Families and friends, you may take them home for a whole two hours until we have to take them back. This ends the reaping."

And may my life end in a week.

* * *

_Oh my God, finally finished this chapter! Epic writers' block now gone! Hope you like it! Vote for who you think will survive the Herobrine Games on my poll! Thanks for being patient!_


	3. Goodbye

_I'm so sorry about not updating for a while! I had the epic writers' block until just a couple days ago I had a spark._

_Besides, its something to work on while that writers' block has moved to _Grace, Hopes, & Chances _(I'm so sorry readers!). _

_Now we had Chapter Two - Goodbye._

* * *

**Chapter Two - Goodbye**

_**Reen's POV**_

My dad and a couple guards took me to my apartment building thats on the other side of the city. My mom hadn't come because she was 8 months pregnant and was told not to move around a lot, which reminded me that I will never know if the baby is my little bro or sis. My parents wanted to keep it as a surprise for me.

So when the door opened, my mom looked up from her rocking chair and stopped knitting a yellow blanket. She smiled when she saw me and dad until the guards appeared. She began crying.

"Reen! Reen!" mom cried. Besides doctors orders, she got up from her chair and ran across the living room to hug me. Of course she didn't know because our TV is in the shop.

My grandmother came from the kitchen. Her rusty red hair streaked with silver was in a hairnet. She held a big pizza in her hand dotted with my favorite toppings. When she saw me with the guards on my sides, she asked, "Waya and Torkeen, what is going on with this boy here? Did he do something' wrong?"

My grandmother's wrinkled and dark skinned face always is cheery. It was a shame to say, "I'm going into the Herobrine Games, grandma."

Her face fell along with the pizza to the floor. My family came together for a group hug, something I would back away from but accepted this time.

The door knocked. The guards opened it and Joshua came in. His face red and full of tears. He mumbled, "Reen, can I see you for a second, alone?"

I wondered if the guards would allow it. I looked at them and they nodded. Me and Joshua walked down a short hallway lined with five doors. The forth one was mine, which I stepped into.

The moment I shut the door, Joshua shoved me to the navy blue wall. The thump made one of the hanged photographs fall to the ground and shatter on the polished wood.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Joshua shouted "How could you tell _everyone_ that!"

I yelled in return "I didn't even say your name!"

"But you still said that someone liked Lilliana and that someone is _me_!"

"Nobody knows but me!"

"It doesn't matter!"

_**Dawnlyn's POV**_

I took in my room with my sister for the last time. I had told my parents to stay in the living room, telling them it was too painful. "Everything is painful when you're picked for the Herobrine Games," someone once said, a person who survived but I can't recall who. "And its painful being in one. Dying in one doesn't compare to surviving, where you can still be haunted by the horrific memories."

I was holding up, holding my tiny sister as she cried into my chest, holding up strong for the painfulness to come.

I wish there was a way to go back in time, before Herobrine made the rules, and just kill him in his sleep. Even if not possible, just persuade him to not destroy the City of Ways, to not cause the Herobrine Games. Anything for Naudia.

That means that if I'm faced with having me or Naudia die, Herobrine feel free to use my head a footstool.

Anything for Naudia.

_**Lilliana's POV**_

Herobrine may a be a- but he can't stop me from death.

I only have my dad. My dad has only me since my younger brother died in those Herobrine Games and my mother died. My mother and father fought all the time. I took my dad's side and my brother took my mother's. Eventually our family split and my mother and my brother left. The different last names and my dyed hair had convinced people that my reaped brother was not related to me. After Herobrine played basketball with my brother, using him as a ball and a pit of lava as the net, mother vanished. She was found dead in an ally. The event became unforgettable to everyone watching.

My dad _will not_ allow me to die. For the first half hour, my dad made me watch videos about combat. Then, he took me to the vacant training center for an hour and twenty minutes to train on weapons. I excelled with a knife and bow-and-arrow.

After all that we had 10 minutes to say goodbye.

"Remember you can kill that- at any moment," my dad said.

"But we can't kill the Hero-" I said.

"I believe you can. You're mission is to kill Herobrine. He's the reason your mother and brother are dead. Even if you don't kill him, survive. You are forbidden to die in the -'s clutches, you hear me?"

"Yes. That Hero- has nothing on me."

"Good girl. If I had only done this with your brother, he may still be here. I will not make the same mistake. You will survive the- Games. I believe in you. Even if you have to kill your teammates."

Usually I go along with my father says. But, killing my teammates? I'd never do a thing, maybe to Dawnlyn, she's a-, and I could never kill Jacob, but the others…

_**Lae's POV**_

Me and Jacob has separated to say goodbye to each other. I watched his mother and father guide him away, drenched in tears. Their only son, their only child.

My one true love.

My parents knew I was fated to die now, but they didn't say it. My little sisters, Dannae and Relae, only 9 and 6, didn't give up hope. Dannae cried with me, but told me that I should be able to survive, that "_him"_ won't let me, that all I had to do was be strong and brave and defending and…

Relae, who grew up not right, just kept going back and forth from me to anywhere, bringing me things like my beautiful pillow or her doll I sewed for her, the sheet from my parents' bed. She talks about them, saying they're things to remember in her high, squeaky voice. She's always been my favorite. She knows something is going to happen, just mindless. Almost oblivious. I'll be sure to remember her long, frizzy black hair. The pouffy face with the bright, gray eyes shimmering with every blink. The same I saw when my parents brought her home with worried and sad faces. They never told me, Dannae too young to remember. But I grew up thinking she had Down Syndrome or something. She always looked adorable

In the days to come, she's the one I'll remember the most.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I missed Lae already.

For the millionth time, I asked my parents, "Can I go see Lae?"

"No!" They both yelled. Then began to sob again.

This will be the worse two hours of my life.

_**Sammy's POV**_

"But he's only twelve!" my mom hissed at the mayor.

"I didn't set the age regulations!" the mayor yelled in return "Herobrine did!"

"You don't say that, that _murderer's_ name in front of my son!"

I was majorly shocked at my mother's mood change. One second she was flapping me like no tomorrow. The next she marched me down to the mayor and demanded that someone else be reaped.

Maybe my mom isn't a witch. I had detested her. She really does care about me. Maybe she's always angry.

Suddenly, thoughts of my mom before my dad left flew into my mind. She was hostile, yes, and she still whacked me, but not as painful or hard or often. She used to take me places, she used to smile, she used to hiss at the principal about my bullying at school while I watched. When dad left, all heck broke loose.

I had forgotten all that. I was barely 7 when dad left, and the witch was all I remembered. And now, I know that my mom really does care. The witch had left, leaving a very regretful and determined woman in return. One who would do anything to keep me alive. I heard of a woman who killed herself after her son was reaped about a few years ago. She was found dead in an ally.

I don't want my mom to _go_ that far. But I knew she couldn't live without me.

"I'm very, very sorry ma'am," the mayor said, vaguely hyperventilating in fear and sorrow "I hate watching these children ripped away from their families, never to see them again, or if they did, just plain messed up. I can't aid Sammy anymore than what was set up ninety years ago."

"I'll pay for extra support!" my mom begged "I'll give whatever money I have if you don't let Sammy into the Herobrine Games!"

The mayor was shaking even more now. "I'm… I'm… GAURDS!"

As the mayor vanished into his office, guards forced me and my mother out the City Court and onto the square, which was being cleaned up from the reaping. Most of them left us there except for the two ordered to guard us.

A crowd had gathered. My mom, ignoring the publicity, knelt down until her face was in my face. She said quickly, "I never knew I had so much to loose. I never thought I'd loose you. You're all I have left in this world, and I don't want you leaving it to the Aether. The stupid Herobrine belongs to be trapped in the Nether for all his wrong-doing, his murdering of the innocent-"

Some people in the crowd had muttered "yes" in agreement.

"Then why have you been abusive, mother?" I asked harshly.

"Because… because all my anger from your father was taken out on you. I didn't mean for the last five years to be so bad. I was blind, drunk maybe-"

"You've never been 10 feet close to alcohol."

"The innocence you've maintain through these years has surprised me. I'm loosing you to the Devil of Minecraftia, but I want you to know that I love you. If only Herobrine didn't-"

"Didn't what?"

The voice didn't belong to me. The crowd had begun screaming and running away. The guards pointed their enchanted iron swords at the creature behind me while slipping on sunglasses… er, anti-Herobrine Glasses. My mother was frozen in fear, her eyes glued to the one behind me, strangely not passing out. I didn't have to turn around to know that he was behind me.

"Didn't what?" he asked again.

"Didn't…" my mother stampeder "exists." She got brave, which may as well be my downfall. "I want you to leave my son alone. I don't want him in your Games, I want no one in your Games. I want you to leave the city in the peace it was built for."

"You don't want your son in my Games," he said angrily. I suddenly felt heat on my neck. Looking down, I saw a blue sword, reflecting a faded orange light, the blade right under my chin. The enchanted diamond sword, the one enchanted with "Fire Aspect" as they said. The one that, once makes contact, burns like fire was rained all on you and almost never goes out.

"I will dismiss your son from being in my Games," he said "But it comes with the price of his life."

My mom was at a stalemate. She does not want me dead. Not yet, not now.

"Mother…" I whimpered, the heat getting awfully hot.

"Don't… don't kill him," mother begged "Not yet, now now."

How alike are we?

I could feel him smiling evilly. The pressure and the heat left me. I didn't look at him when he said, "He will not die, not yet. But I make one promise, he _will_ die before the end of my Games."

I could feel a flash of lightning. I turned and saw that nothing but buildings were behind me.

In rare tears, I looked at my mother and cried, "Mother, what have you done?"

_**Joe's POV**_

_ No such thing as peace,_ I wrote over the walls of my apartment, _No such thing as peace…_

"Yes, there is," my older sister, Hannah, said. "The City of Ways were made from peace. We wouldn't be here if peace didn't exist."

Hannah is too optimistic. Very optimistic. She didn't even cry when I was reaped. She should believe me, being 21, having lots of experience. Lots of Herobrine Games she watched.

I went to the bathroom and came back with all my words scratched out. What was written all over them was the words that somehow stuck in my mind for every single day after that:

"If would just believe."

_**Christos's POV**_

"I want to kill Herobrine!" I yelled and smashed my fist into the wall outside of my apartment "Rip off his little blocky head and put it in a blender!"

My dad and younger brother only watched. My mother and older sister was somewhere in our apartment getting things together for me.

My brother stepped up to me, 13-years-old, three years younger than me, four slips, out of thousands. And I worried.

Better me than him.

"You are so lucky, little bro," I screamed a him "So lucky not be in my situation. So lucky that you don't have to have Herobrine tear you to pieces! Or worse, play basketball as you as a ball and a pit of lava as the net!"

My brother nodded, remembering that year everyone remembered.

Better me than him. Better me than him.

Never him.

_**Markelly's POV**_

I tore down the last poster in my room as the guards dragged me out my room. My mother and sister walking along, crying. My dad as silent as that Christos guy when Herobrine dragged him up onstage.

The guards took me to the train platform, me being the last to arrive. I'm taken up to the train station platform, right between Joe and Sammy as we were reaped, right in front the train that speeds about 100 miles per hour. It will take us to the place reserved for training. We can't come back to the city between that time because it will be too painful and we'll be weakened by emotions.

_Only whats best for us_, I thought sarcastically as pictures were taken and cameras were sucking our imagines in, broadcasting it all over Minecraftia, in which it was ordered long ago. The City of Ways will be glued to their screens while others may tune in once in a while.

_I only wish,_ I thought,_ to make Ollia feel happy. To make her gleeful when I come home alive, not in a coffin. _

Finally, we're guided into the train. I can see that many of the Chosen are in tears. Especially the Sammy kid, who's crying like no tomorrow. I caught his mom crying in the crowd. From what I've noticed, she's abusive to the poor kid, but never wanted to part with him.

Once the doors close and the train speeds away, Lillian bumps past me and says, "Hey Kelly, I want to know what the poor side of the city is like? Is everyone as hostile and murderous as it seems?"

"No," I growl.

"Lil', lay off," Dawnlyn says and shoves her away with the little Naudia leaning on her stomach.

"Lil'?" Reen says, laughing hysterically. Christos and Jacob catch on, but the mood turns awkward.

"Don't call me Lil', _Dawn-the-_" Lilliana snaps.

_**Naudia's POV**_

"I've never heard a girl use that word so often," Markelly says.

I start to fume. I know Lilliana is as an idiot as Dawnlyn says, but that doesn't mean to call her a-

Besides, if I'm going to die, I must make an impact.

"Stop it!" I yell.

"Naudia, stop," Dawnlyn orders.

"She's just as much as burnt paper," Lilliana says "Herobrine will want to weed out the little idiots like your tiny- sister before the real 'fun' begins."

I'm not hostile, but I felt like punching her face. Instead, I cried into Dawnlyn's shirt. Lilliana is right, he will kill me. Mommy nor Daddy nor Dawnlyn said anything to me about staying strong or giving up. They knew I was a dead hunk of meat.

"Stop, you're making it worse than it is!" Dawnlyn screeched.

"Nothing can get worse than this!" Lilliana yelled.

An adult stepped into the scene with flowing red hair and freckles. She yelled in the loudest voice ever, "Shut the Nether up!"

All was silence as we payed attention to her.

"Hello, Chosens," she said "My name is YanSun,-"

"Sounds boring," Lilliana chuckled. No one joined.

YanSun continued, ignoring Lilliana yet glaring at her. "To avoid anymore confusion and to get you settled with some of your things, I guess I'll send you to your rooms before dinner."

"I want to be with Dawnlyn," I cried.

"Of course you will Naudia," YanSun said, rubbing my chocolaty hair like all adults meeting me do. "There's only two rooms left for you on this train, each with five beds. Its also like this at the center. Its been dividing between oldest and youngest, hoping you'll trust each other before the Games begin next week."

Eyes darted around the room as people guessed who was going with who.

"Naudia, 10, Reen 11, Sammy, 12, Markelly, 13, and Dawnlyn, 14, will share one room," YanSun said "Lilliana, 15, Christos, 16, Jacob and Lae, 18, and Joe, 19, will share the other."

Me, Reen, Sammy, Markelly, and Dawnlyn sighed in relief. The other kids, except Lilliana, groaned, being excepted to trust someone so stuck up and mean.

"I don't want to be with her," Christos complained.

"Sorry, but its been noticed that older people got along with those in their age group better than the younglings, and vis versa," YanSun said "Its best to get you to trust each other."

"Yeah, but no one can get along with the brat, the witch-" Joe started.

"Joe-the-" Lilliana said.

"I'll put word in to check if nothing goes right, but if not I'm very sorry. Really, the Chosen Helpers are suppose to prepare for what may happen during the Herobrine Games. And we have special guests this time around."

Lilliana's eyes beamed. Sammy no longer looked so upset when he asked, "Who?"

"Some famous YouTubers," YanSun said.

"Who?" Dawnlyn asked eagerly. I've seen her watching some YouTubers, a selective few her favorite.

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Dang it lady," Reen stomped. I giggled.

"Well, see those two doors on the sides? YanSun pointed out. The rest of us nodded. "The one to left is the younger kids, the one to the right if the older kids. Now, i permit you to go and make peace with each other."

* * *

_Famous YouTubers? You read right! I know its not that original, but it makes people read, at least. Besides, some people love YouTubers in FanFics... I'm guessing..._

_So, I'm re-posting that poll for who you think will survive the Herobrine Games. You may think Sammy is screwed but you never know... like seriously, you never know for sure... like seriously..._

_I might accept OCs and YouTuber recommendations, though they may or may not be around for long (they aren't going to die, okay? Be happy for the possibility that they're TRAINERS). Yes, part of the Chosen Helpers, who help the Chosens train and somewhat do therapy for their troubles. _

_If you wanna submit an OC, PM a paragraph describing them. Don't review, even though I love seeing reviews come up to date, just don't review. Think this as an SYOT. I won't accept review submissions unless they're awesome or I've gone desperate. _

_This is the first time I'm trying this so I might stop if it gets overwhelming. _

_Well, I gotta go. Bye readers!_


End file.
